Arrived in Acmetropolis (Antuari's Story)
Antuari is riding his glider and then saw a Light Antuari: That light... Is so warm. Then he has been teleported in town, and he saw a City far away. Then he saw a Paopu Fruit Nova: (Voice) Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... Antuari wat to know where it is, and he saw it over there. So he went off Antauri: Nova... Otto... Sparx... Gibson. I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together... Just push us further away. And then the light has lead me here. What am I supposed to do? He finally saw it, Then 5 little Animals run past by him Ace: Duck! Wait up! Rev: I though I was faster you, Tech! Slam: (Gibberish) Duck: Are you giving up, Ace? Tech: You have to win. Rev: Can we have a Break? They made it here and look at the sun, Antuari look at Duck and Tech Duck: Light... Did I ccme here in order to meet those animals? Antuari left Ace: Huh? Hey, it's our parents! Guys, let's have a race! First one to our house gets to be the leader! Let's jet! Ace, Rev and Slam run Ace: Tech! Duck! Are you calling that a running? Rev: You gonna lose! Tech and Duck saw Antuari Duck. Hey, monkey. Did you come from the outside world? Antuari: What? Why did you say that? Tech: Because nobody lives out here, and we know you're not from Acmetropolis or our town. Antuari: You're very smart. So how about you? What are you doing here? Duck: This place is our town. And our parents took us out at the park. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us go there by ourselves, not until we get older. Antuari: Must be hard for you, two. Stuck in one place. Duck: Me and Tech heard once, there was a monkey who left for good. Antauri know who it was, it was Mandarin. Then he saw an Older version of Duck and Tech Tech: And one more thing. How did you get here? Antuari: Are there... Any reason you're interested in the outside world? Tech: Yes. Me and Duck will have to be strong one day. Like that monkey who left. He went to the outside world- I think he's really strong now. We know it's out there somewhere- the strength that we need. Antuari: Strength for what? Duck: To protect the things that matter to us. You know, like our friends. Antuari: Outside this town is a much bigger one. He brings out his sword Antuari: In your Hand, take this sword. So long as you have the makijgs, then through this simple act of taking... it's Wielder you shall one day be. And you're find me, friends- No sky can't contain you. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long you champion the ones you love. Duck and Tech touch the Sword Ace: Duck! Rev: Tech! It's time to go! Tech: We're coming. Antuari: You two need to keep it a secret. Otherwise, the magic will wear off. Duck: We will. They went back to Ace, Rev and Slam Ace: So, Duck. What were you and Tech talking about? Duck: Well, you know. Rev: Know what? Why don't you tell us? Who was that monkey- somebody you knew? Duck: Think so. Ace: Great. There you go again! Just tell us. Tech: We can't do that. We've got to keep it a secret. Rev: Well, me and Ace will keep it too! Tech: Nice try. Ace: Duck! That's not funny! They went back home Antuari: Protect the things that matter to me. Of course. My team's matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I need to protect.